


Web Of Lies

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, I wish I was kidding, LMAO SHIT, Sad, Short, This is really sad, again this is something i already have, and just writing to be better, and less gross from my blog, horray, i like writing sad things apperantly, like honestly this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Something from my blog that I'm rewriting to be more crisp and rounded off. It's actually sad, so warning on that kind of. It's about Kote, but has a bit of Bast in there. Like the tags say, it's not ship-y, sorry.





	

Kote sat in his room, looking out the small window with nothing but the soft, dim light of the fireplace illuminating the room. The windowpane was fogged slightly from the heat inside the room fighting against the ice cold rain pelting against the inn and ground outside. Everything was silent inside the Waystone Inn, and everything was ever so still. The fireplace popped and snapped softly, nothing but dim, red embers resting in the ashes of the dying fire. Shadows were barely present on the walls, dancing with the light, outlining the simple bed, chairs, and that damned chest that sat at the foot of his bed. The very chest that always seemed to try and beckon and call him to open it for a look inside. Mocking and always silently shouting for his attention. But, he refused. He refused to even acknowledge the chest that sat at the foot of his bed; even if he had put it there in the first place. It was better there than anywhere else, sadly enough. Crumpled papers of past events of Kote's life sat around the floor, strewn nearly all over the place. The more piled of them being near the desk by the window; all never touched and never bothered. All soft reminders of failed attempts to properly word and capture something that was truly unable to be expressed and understood in common words.

Staring out the window, Kote's mind wandered again. His mind seemed to be working and pulling out old memories more than usual for reasons he wasn't even sure of. His memories seemed to be doing as they damn well pleased, bubbling and blocking any other thoughts he could or should have been having. It was all to the point that if he simply looked at anything from just the right angle, it would remind him of something, and he would spiral into quiet remembrance.

He hated every moment of it. He had come to Newarre, changed his name, and made himself someone else entirely to escape a past he knew he could no longer handle. Rewinding and wallowing the past time was the last thing he ever wanted. He had fought the world for too long, and he was just tired. So, so tired. He just wanted to wash it all away with the rain outside. Rain was supposed to be cleansing and renewing, wasn't it? But it seemed as though he tried to wash away his past, it only seemed to become thick mud, dragging him back into it all slowly; testing his will and endurance to recover and push through it all over again. With every memory, each scar seemed to burn or itch, sending an uncomfortable warmth through his body as reminders. Reminders of how each came to be and that they would never leave his skin, no matter what he tried.

Closing his dull green eyes, Kote took a deep breath and ran a hand through his faded red hair. _Focus_ , He thought, _Focus on now. Think of all you have to do and prep the inn for tomorrow._ As if it would help in any way. it didn't matter what he tried to think, other things were heavier and easily made their way forward through everything else. The were boulders compared to the pebbles and small stones of thoughts. Boulders were harder to push and move about, even harder to get around when there were several on a narrow road in muddy weather, such as his mind.

Kote rubbed his eyes with the base of his palm, gritting his teeth and blowing a huff through his nose. His head throbbed from thinking so far back, making pain bloom from the back of his head into the back of his eyes and his scars. Old pains bloomed in his joints and back as well, making him grit his teeth harder. Years of desperation, being lost, hard work, agony and betrayal - all those long, long and horrid years prodded a him like a hot iron rod to bare skin. It was like being lashed; and Tehlu be dammed did he knew how that felt.

Carefully leaning back in the chair, he sighed slowly through his mouth, calming himself and trying to forget the phantom pains. He knew Bast was going to check up on him soon, as usual before they bid one another goodnight. Knowing he needed a bit more physical help to push away the pains, he grabbed a nearby book and just stared at the pages to look busy. Sure enough, there was a knock at the bedroom door, and Bast poking his head in to peek in on his teacher and friend.

"Reshi?" Bast asked, seeing as he was reading.

"Yes, Bast. Come on in. I was just doing some short reading..." Kote replied, closing the book softly with one hand and looking over to Bast at the door. "Is there something you need?"

"No, I just brought you some tea. You asked me earlier." The graceful man replied, moving into the room and setting the small tray of tea cups onto the small table near the fire. He sat in one of the open chairs, watching as Kote moved away from the desk and sat in the other. "I figured you would like some tea to help you sleep tonight. You looked rather tired today; were they more rowdy than usual tonight?" He asked, referring to the usual nighttime patrons.

Kote shook his head softly, taking up one of the cups as he sat. "No, they were just fine. I didn't sleep well is all. Thank you for the tea, Bast. It's very thoughtful of you." Taking a small drink, he watched as Bast just stared at him, not leaving. "Is there something else you need?"

Bast shifted in the chair lightly, almost looking nervous. "Well, no. Not me, really. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk about something, that I'm here for you, Reshi. I do listen to what you say, and I'm good at listening. I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Promise."

The red headed man offered a small, gentle chuckle, "Yes, I'm sure. Listen to anything bu the lessons I give you."

Bast's face flushed a soft red. "Well, that is boring! And you know what I mean, Reshi!" He countered.

"Yes, yes, I do. Thank you for the offer, but I am alright." Kote took another sip of tea, not looking to Bast anymore.

Seeing as Kote really wasn't going to tell him what was going on, Bast got to his feet and brushed the front of his shirt off gently. If it was a sign of irritation or not, he didn't make too clear. "If you say so... I'll leave you be for the night then, Reshi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bast."

The door closed softly and everything went back into it's three parted silence. Irritated by it, Kote got up sharply and grabbed the teapot, dousing the embers in the fireplace with all the tea. The embers hissed and screamed with being put to an end, steam and the smell of chamomile blooming into the room. Setting the teapot back down, Kote dropped himself into the chair once more, burring his face into his worn hands.

Gritting his teeth once more as his distraction from pains and memories had left the room, the fire coursed through his skin and muscles. His life consisted of nothing but lies anymore. Perhaps always. Petty, beautiful, elaborate web of lies that had been weaved together over time. He only wished the holes in the web were not there as to hold back his blood covered, painful past until he could one day fade from existence to escape it all.

All he wanted to do was escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want more Kingkiller content, go follow my Kingkiller blog on tumblr: kote-the-inn-keeper ! Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
